clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Superalvi100
Welcome Kallie Jo (talk) 23:46, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 15:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) thx m8 ' [[User:Mordelegal|'Mordelegal''' ]]-[[User talk:Mordelegal| Feliz Natal! ]]-[[User Blog: Mordelegal| Feliz Navidad! ]]- 18:31, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Party 2011 Me explica como Festa de Fim de Ano fica estranho??????? Por que se não for isso eu passei 9 anos no CP como uma mentira. P.H. CP (talk) 00:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Just asking Hi Mordelegal, Um, i'm not really sure what your're trying to match :s but if you're not exactly sure, you can search for "sea colors" and look for colors that you personally like. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:59, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :If you meant the very dark purple at the left, right, and bottom edges of the background, the hexadecimal value for it is #140e32. :-- 21:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) don't go plz don't go :c. Darien8910 (talk) 01:50, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Spam Comments Hello, Mordelegal. I see that you've recently been spamming in blog comments. Your spam comments have been removed. Do not do it again. Thanks, -- 02:06, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: the user Sometimes it's hard to know the intended feelings behind text on the internet. Maybe he wasn't trying to make fun of your username and wanted to know the origin behind it. Since you don't know him, like you said, just assume good faith and answer his question. That being said, if he does something that is obviously bullying, then you can contact an admin. -- 00:31, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Mordelegal Userpage Reconstruction 2015 Btw, is it a coincidence that it's really similar to my Renovation Project 2015? Also, you made a typo, before "Mordelegal" it says "telled" but the past tense of tell is "told", just so you know :p *It was a coincidence, i wanted to recreate my use page and have a storyline for it. Sorry for the coincidence **and ok i will fix that Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) message Editing conflict (!!!) Hi, I noticed that in your edit your sourced the following website: link. In your source you told me to ctrl + f "Klutzy", but in the text I haven't noticed anything that directly states that Herbert is attending the party. Its easy to assume that Herbert will attend because Klutzy is missing, but that's not fact. That's why I kept removing it. I hope you'll understand and we negotiate a compromise. --Memmon (talk) 19:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) i guess you were reffering to PH CP i only edited once because there are scripts with stuff like mascot name = herbert and stop throwing snowballs at me annoying penguins once upon a time there was a magnificent polar bear Warning Hi Superalvi100! :) Please do not leave impolite/rude edit summaries. Regards, Callum! :) 16:45, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:49, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I see that you published an image screenshot of what I said on Twitter. Hey there, Superalvi100: I noticed that you published a screenshot of what I said about the odd-looking Rockhopper on Twitter, but how can that tweet be related to Squidward's tentacles anyway? Chrisatsinnoh (talk) 05:14, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey To tell you the truth, I play CP since 2009. User:Smallview (talk) 00:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: :| Hello there. I've noticed that you've left a message in my talk page. Could you please explain why do you consider me as immature? -Phineas99cp (06/02/2016) Second Warning Hey, Superalvi100. I realize that Callum has already warned you for this months ago, but please try to assume the best and not leave rude or impolite messages on the wiki, as you have done on this thread. I have made some minor edits to your posts in an attempt to prevent them from sparking any unnecessary arguments, but it would be better for you to not leave messages like those in the first place. Thanks, -- 06:17, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Twitter Hey, what happened to your twitter account? Jess0426 (talk) 19:01, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Twitter But why would you leave! I thought we were friends :( I am going to miss you... Jess0426 (talk) 19:56, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:52, December 18, 2016 (UTC) On the Shellbeard page You said: "Why did you put 2017 if he first appeared in 2016" Answer: This is the Club Penguin Island page. NOT the regular Club Penguin page. HarryHendel (talk) 04:04, April 17, 2017 (UTC)